


Rewards and Consequences

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve learns about what happens behind closed doors with Bucky and the Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards and Consequences

It was only 11 o’clock and you already had 2 two glasses of wine and three shots coursing through your veins, steadily melting your inhibitions away. The music was blaring and the lights started to blur. Your head was spinning but you couldn’t find a damn to give as your body moved in time to the song. Then, one man across the room, leaning on the bar with a beer in his hand caught your attention. He had been watching you all night with a smug grin plastered on his face.

“He’s practically devouring you with his eyes, Y/N. Go put the guy out of his misery.” Natasha nudged you and winked.

Normally, you would have rolled your eyes and replied with a witty comeback, but you found yourself strolling over to the long haired, blue eyed man.

He set his drink on the bar and took you into his arms immediately. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you kissed him passionately, not caring that there were at least fifty or sixty on lookers. Your fingers knotted into his hair, making him emit a groan and tug at your bottom lip with his teeth.

“Behave, baby girl.” Bucky cooed against your mouth as his hands flowed down your curves.

“Don’t act like it doesn’t turn you on.” You smirked, sliding your hand down his chest and rubbing his half hard dick through his pants. “All these people watching excites you. Makes you wanna pound me into Stark’s three thousand dollar couch, doesn’t it?”

“You know, we’ve got a perfectly good bed upstairs. I could pound you so hard into that and make everyone down here hear you scream my name.” His hands rested on your ass, pulling you harder into him and grinding his erection against your leg.

You bit your lip and looked up at him through your lashes. “Fine. But dance with me first.” You turned on your heel and pulled him with you, but he pulled you right back.

“You know how I feel about dancing, Y/N.” He said softly.

“C’mon, Buck. Please dance with me?” You pleaded.

“How about I watch you dance.” He retorted.

You rolled your eyes and pursed your lips. “How about you watch me dance with someone else.” Before he could say another word, you were already strutting back to the middle of the floor.

Bucky watched, his fists matching his clenched jaw. He hadn’t even noticed that Steve walked up to him until he started talking.

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked with a knowing smirk. Bucky glared at him through the corner of his eye and cocked his brow, giving him a ‘You really wanna fuck with me right now?’ look. Steve laughed and shook his head, holding his hands up in defense.

Bucky leaned into Steve so that he could talk over the music. “Go keep an eye on her for me, would you?”

“Really, Buck? You don’t trust Y/N?” Steve asked.

“Her, I trust. But him?” Bucky pointed to the tall silver haired man making his way through the crowd to get to you. “Let’s just say that if he lays a finger on her we’re gonna have one less member of the Avengers.”

Knowing the seriousness of his statement, Steve put his drink on the bar and sighed. “Alright. I’m on it. But you owe me, Barnes.”

 

Steve weaved through the sea of bodies until he found you, just in time to pull you out of Pietro’s reach. You looked up at Steve and furrowed your brows, yanking your arm out of his grasp.

“What the hell, Rogers? I was about to dance with—“ You stopped mid sentence, knowing full and well why he pulled you away. You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes. “Playing babysitter, are you, Steve?”

Steve was timid, unsure how to phrase his words. “It’s not like that, Y/N. You know how he feels about Pietro—“

“Yeah, I know how he feels about a lot of things.” You interrupted, clearly annoyed.

Steve sighed, not looking forward to being on your bad side. “Hey,” He tilted your chin up to look at him. “What can I do? You wanna dance? I’ll dance with you.” He shrugged.

You were about to tell him to forget the whole thing and take your aggravation out through angry sex with Bucky. But then a better idea popped into your mind. The night would still end in angry sex, that you knew for certain. With any luck, Bucky would throw in a bonus for what you were about to do.

You smirked, taking Steve’s hand and leading him where you wanted him. “Yeah, Steve. I wanna dance.” Bucky was watching both of you very closely. You could tell from the way Steve’s muscles tensed and his body stiffened. He kept his eyes on your brooding boyfriend until you pulled his attention back to you. “Relax, Steve. You promised me a dance, so move your body before I make it move for you.”

Steve’s brows knitted. “How in the hell would you—“ Your hand grazed against the front of his jeans, making his hips thrust into your touch. “Sssssshit, Y/N! What are you trying to do? Get us killed?”

“Punished.” You corrected with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. “And if you’re a good little boy and cooperate, I’ll make sure you get a very nice consolation prize.”

Steve was hesitant, but his curiosity got the best of him. “So what, you wanna make him jealous?” He asked, wrapping an arm around your back and pulling you in closer.

Draping an arm over his shoulder, you swayed with him to the music. “Oh, he’s past jealous. He’s well on his way to furious.” You smiled through a bitten lip.

Steve chuckled at your giddiness. “And you like being ‘punished’?”

You turned around and ground your ass into Steve’s crotch, wrapping an arm around his neck and bringing him down closer. “I love it. He’s so rough and merciless with me.”

“I know. I’ve heard the screams.” Steve smirked against your ear, tightening his grip on your hips. “Kinky little girl, aren’t you, Y/N?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You smirked. Steve’s erection pressing into your back only made you roll your body harder against him.

“I think it’s pretty evident that he would.” Steve nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Bucky’s gruff voice.

You pulled Bucky by his belt loops until he was pressed against you, sandwiching you between him and Steve. “Then why don’t we kill his curiosity?” You asked, rolling your hips against both men.

Bucky’s eyes darkened and his lips curled up into a grin. “That what you want, sugar?” When you gave a nod of confirmation, he looked up at Steve. “You did say I owed you. I think this should cover it, huh, pal?”

Steve chuckled and looked between you and Bucky. “Yeah, I think it’ll do just fine.”

Taking each man by the hand, you led them out of the party and to the elevators. Luckily, the only other person sharing the lift with you was Thor. A very intoxicated Thor. Bucky leaned against the glass wall and pulled you into his embrace, his chest to your back. He pushed your hair aside and softly trailed his lips along your shoulder. Your eyes flickered up to the opposing wall where Steve and Thor were both watching intently as you reacted to Bucky’s touch. You winked at Thor, causing his cheeks to blush as he lowered his gaze with a small smile.

The elevator finally came to a halt at your floor and you said your goodnights to Thor as you laced your fingers with Bucky’s. A look of confusion settled on the God’s features when Steve followed you out of the lift.

“Are you not going to your floor, Captain?” He asked while holding the door open.

Steve turned around with a bright smile and shook his head. “Not tonight.”

Realization washed over Thor and a knowing grin crept to his lips. “Have fun.” He laughed and pressed the button to bring him to his room.

 

Once the door closed, Bucky kicked off his shoes and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Why don’t you go change into something a little more comfortable, darlin’. Then we’ll get started.”

You nodded and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. Steve stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around the dimly lit room. Bucky chuckled and shook his head, throwing his shirt at his friend’s feet. “Nervous?”

Steve huffed out a laugh and leaned against the wall. “That obvious, huh?” He shrugged and looked toward the bathroom door. “I’m just not sure what to expect is all.”

Bucky kicked off his pants and pushed them aside before plopping down on the sofa, patting the spot beside him and urging Steve over. “Strip and sit.” Steve did as told, undressing down to his boxer briefs then taking a seat. “Just know that she enjoys what I do to her. The roughness, the things I call her, she get off on it. If I go too far and she can’t handle it, we have a code word. If she says it, I stop everything completely.”

Steve nodded as Bucky informed him. “She ever had to use the word?”

Bucky sighed and shook his head. “There were times I was afraid of losing control and overstepping her boundaries. She still kept begging me for more.” He laughed softly and ran a hand through his hair. “She’s stronger than she looks.”

Their attention turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Bucky didn’t even try to hide the smirk on his face when Steve’s cock twitched at the sight of you in your lingerie.

“Come here, princess.” Bucky said and patted his lap. You smiled sweetly at Steve as you made your way to Bucky. As you straddled him, one of his hands skimmed along your thigh while the other rested on the side of your neck. He leaned in to kiss you softly. “Isn’t my girl beautiful, Steve?”

“She’s gorgeous.” Steve said, still captivated from seeing you in such an intimate way. His eyes trailed over every inch of your body while his mouth hung open, awestruck with the fact that he was looking at his friend so exposed.

You smiled and stroked his cheek with your thumb, adoring the way he leaned into your touch. “You’re not so bad yourself, Rogers.”

Bucky tilted your chin and turned your attention back to him. “Alright, doll. Tell me the color system.”

“Green is good. Yellow is slow down.” You answered.

“And what’s the safe word?” He asked while absentmindedly playing with your bra strap, teasing your skin with his cold fingers.

“Winter.” You replied, caressing the scarred skin on his shoulder where flesh became metal.

Bucky pecked your lips before reaching for your hair tie on the end table. You took it and combed your fingers through your hair and tying it back. “Tell me why you’re being punished, sugar.”

“I sassed you. I danced with Steve. I touched him and I let him touch me.” You never broke away from his gaze as you answered.

“Did you like it when Steve touched you?” He asked softly. Steve finally tore his gaze away from your body long enough to listen to your response. Bucky could sense your hesitation, but you nodded, knowing it was better to be honest with him than to lie. “It’s alright, baby girl. I liked watching him do it. Getting my kitten all riled up for me.” Bucky’s eyes turned dark and his grip tightened on your hips. “But who do you belong to?”

“You, daddy.” You replied immediately, moaning when Bucky’s erection stood to attention at the name. “I belong to you, daddy.” You repeated, rolling your lace covered cunt over his hard on.

He growled and took his bottom lip between his teeth. “That’s right, little girl. Now bend over for daddy.”

You did as told, bending over Bucky’s legs with your bottom up, propping yourself up on your elbows. Steve leaned his back against the arm rest to give you more room. He couldn’t help but to moan at the sight he had.

Involuntarily, you backed yourself into Bucky’s touch when his hands massaged your cheeks. Slap. Steve jumped at the sound while you gasped and bit your lip.

“Eager for your punishment, aren’t you, doll?” Bucky grinned as he ghosted his fingers along your skin, making you shiver. “I think you make daddy mad on purpose.” Smack. “You act like a dirty little slut and throw yourself at other guys so that I’ll punish you.” Slam. “And you fucking love it, don’t you, darlin’?”

Every sound you made was in the form of a moan, and with each blow, they got louder and louder. Steve watched as your breasts bounced back and forth with the force Bucky used on you. He had to palm himself to relieve the ache of his boner with the way your mouth hung open as you spilled out cry after cry.

“I bet that tight little pussy is throbbing already, isn’t it, princess?” He asked before pressing the curve between his thumb and index finger to your heat. He was right. He could feel your walls squeeze tight and release without even having to be inside of you. He pressed his finger against your clit and circled your hole with his thumb, reveling in your broken, pleasured sob and the way you pushed yourself against his hand. Swat. “Talk to her, Steve.” Bucky insisted.

“Fffffffuck, Y/N, just watching you makes me wanna blow my load. The sweet noises you make, ngh, your mouth looks so pretty when you’re moaning like that.” Steve said in a long, breathless slur. Sweat beaded down his forehead and chest as he rocked his hips into his hand, desperately trying to gain enough friction to ease his hormones.

Bucky smirked and pressed his hand harder against your core, stroking his thumb against your asshole. “You wanna wrap your lips around Steve’s dick, don’t you, kitten? Wanna hear him grunt your name as he cums into your mouth?” You and Steve both moaned in response. “Go ahead, baby girl. Make him go nuts.” Bucky permitted.

You didn’t have to be told twice. You helped Steve out of his briefs, groaning when he sprang free with precum already seeping out from his slit. Savoring the salty aftertaste, you engulfed him until he hit the back of your throat. Steve was already trembling and his cock pulsated in the warmth of your mouth.

Bucky wrapped a hand around your pony tail and tugged with enough strength to make you moan. The vibrations coming from the back of your throat went straight to Steve’s shaft, making him cry out in return. Bucky kept a firm grip on your hair, guiding your head up and down Steve’s cock as you licked hard stripes. “That’s it, baby girl. Take it like the little cockslut you are. You look so good sucking off my best friend.”

“Holy sssssssshit, Y/N!” Steve gasped when you griped his dick tightly in your hand, pumping him fast while you licked and sucked his sack.

He was so close. You could almost taste the bittersweetness of his seed each time your tongue swirled around his tip. But the feeling of cold, vibrating metal against your clit stalled your actions.

Bucky grinned as his fingertip circled you through your panties, sending ripples of pleasure to your core. He pulled back on your hair again and dipped a finger into your panties, brushing his knuckles over your soaked cunt. “This is still a punishment, little girl. Now, make Steve cum and swallow it down.”

Obeying the order, you took Steve back into your mouth and stimulated his balls by kneading them in your hand. Steve’s head flew back as his hips jutted uncontrollably. He whimpered your name, along with a string of swears as you brought him closer to orgasm.

Bucky knew you were close to your own. So he withdrew his hand from your panties, denying you of release. Your whine was muffled around Steve’s dick, which only seemed to push him further.

“Y/N—I’m gonna—gonna cum.” Steve warned just in time for you to prepare for the hot ribbons of his arousal to fill your mouth. You gulped all of it down and cleaned him of what spilled from your lips.

Bucky pulled you up by your hair and sat you in his lap, crashing his lips into yours. The taste of alcohol, Steve, and your natural sweetness made his head spin. His kiss was brutal, all teeth and tongue, nipping and prodding your mouth. When he pulled away, his chest heaved as he fought to control himself. He rested his forehead against yours and looked into your eyes.

“Color?” He huffed.

“Green.” You confirmed.

Bucky nodded and kissed you briefly, before rising to his feet and carrying you to the bed. “Good girl.” He waved Steve over as he sat behind you, laying against the pillows and spreading his legs before settling you between them. “Now, daddy’s gonna watch as Steve does whatever he wants to you with his hands and his mouth.”

You became even more wet at the thought of it. You had never really fantasized about Steve before tonight, but you couldn’t deny that the man’s lips were sinfully pink and plump. Suddenly, you craved the feeling of them kissing down your body.

Steve crawled towards the two of you, unable to tear his eyes away from the damp spot that stained your panties. He ran each hand up your legs gently until he situated himself between them. “Can I kiss her?” He asked, looking up at Bucky. As soon as he got a nod of approval, Steve’s hand was threading through your hair as his lips captured yours.

You kissed back softly at first, but Bucky’s fingers skimming over your cunt made the hunger inside of you grow. Bucky took Steve’s hand and guided it between your thighs to replace his as he unhooked your bra. As soon as it was discarded, Bucky’s cold metal fingers ran over your nipple, instantly hardening the bud, while Steve cupped your other breast, rolling the pebble between his knuckles.

Your back arched off of Bucky’s chest as you groaned into Steve’s mouth, slipping your tongue past his lips and teasing his own. Steve’s other hand continued to rub you through your panties, alternating between harsh circles and long stripes up and down your center. Your hips bucked into his hand and you heard him growl when you tugged at his bottom lip with your teeth.

“I think she wants you to put your mouth to better use, Stevie.” Bucky taunted.

Steve immediately latched his mouth onto your nipple, sucking and lapping over it with his tongue. Your fingers dove into his hair and pulled as you pushed your chest harder to his mouth. He took the hint and grazed his teeth along the sensitive nub, grinning when you shuddered beneath him.

Bucky reached into your bedside drawer and pulled out a long purple vibrator, switching it on to a low setting before handing it over to Steve. “Put it against her clit.” He instructed.

Steve did as told and watched the way your body reacted to the new feeling. The sight of you shivering with pleasure accompanied by the obscene noises erupting from the back of your throat made the blood rush back to his length. It twitched against his thigh as it hardened again, making your mouth water even though his taste still stained your tongue.

You were getting closer and closer to your orgasm, and as soon as Bucky sensed it, he took the toy away. He laughed at your whine of objection and circled your nipple with the device, taking the shell of your ear between his teeth. “Only good little girls get to cum. You’re punishment isn’t over just yet, kitten.”

Instead of voicing your discontent, you nodded, knowing it would make things worse if you argued with him.

Steve peppered kisses down your stomach as he pulled your panties down your legs. Bucky hooked his hands under the back of your knees, spreading you even further. Steve’s animalistic growl at the sight of you alone made you throb in anticipation. He lowered himself to his stomach and wrapped his arms around your thighs, leaning down and flattening his hot tongue against your cunt. Your jaw dropped and your eyes shut tight as Steve sucked your clit between his lips.

“Watch him, princess. Look at how hungry he is for that pretty little pussy of yours. He wants to taste your cum so bad, baby girl. Wants to watch you come undone.” Bucky said smugly. Steve flickered his eyes up to look into yours, smirking against your mound as he pressed his tongue hard against you and shook his head from side to side. With Bucky’s commentary and the look of pure enjoyment on Steve’s face as he devoured you, you felt your insides coil once again. And of course, Bucky stopped Steve before you went over the edge.

“God, you want it so bad, don’t you, Y/N?” Steve asked between breaths.

You let out a shaky sigh and nodded. Bucky handed the vibrator to Steve, who kicked it up a few notches before teasing your folds with the tip of it. Your body tensed as the waves neared your cunt, silently pleading for Steve to put where you needed it most.

He pressed circles against your clit with it a couple times before finally slipping it into your entrance. At first, he remained still, watching as you shook along with the reverberations. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Bucky nod, then felt Steve flick the tip of his tongue against your clit as he rammed the vibrator in and out of you, fast and hard. You gripped onto Steve’s hair with one hand, and dug your fingertips into Bucky’s thigh with the other. Your hips rolled and you forced Steve’s face to go where you wanted.

“Beg daddy for what you want, little girl.” Bucky said, tugging on each of your nipples.

“P-Please, daddy…I wanna c-cum so bad…wanna cum all over his tongue…Daddy, I want it so bad…please!” You whimpered shamelessly.

Steve never let up. He tilted the device up, brushing the tip of it against your g-spot and making you cry out louder as you fought to hold off your orgasm.

With one simple word, your prayers were answered. “Cum.” Bucky demanded.

Steve removed the vibrator and replaced it with his tongue, catching each and every drop of your nectar. Your body uncontrollably convulsed in both of their arms as you came hard. Bucky shushed you, whispering praises into your ear and brushing your hair out of your face. Steve stroked your thighs softly as he cleaned you of the sticky mess.

Bucky tilted your chin up and kissed you passionately. The familiar feel and taste of his lips anchored you and brought you back down to earth. His hand cupped your cheek gently as his tongue caressed yours.

“Color?” He asked again, resting his forehead against yours.

“Green.” You nodded.

He pressed a kiss to your temple and helped you sit up. “Hands and knees, sugar.” He instructed as he peeled his boxers off.

Steve scooted to the edge of the bed to give you enough room to position yourself the way Bucky wanted you. You spread your hands and knees part and looked over your shoulder, watching Bucky pump his cock in his fist. You groaned when his tip teased your freshly fucked pussy. He wrapped your hair around his hand again, pulling your head back as he slowly slid into you. He kept an agonizingly slow pace; pulling out, pushing back in. Just as you were about to whine about it, you let out a delighted scream as he pounded into you.

Through lidded eyes, you could see Steve stroking himself as he watched Bucky fuck you from behind. His bottom lip was held hostage by his teeth and the veins in his arms bulged out as he worked himself faster.

The only sound echoing around the room were shallow breaths, groans and growls, and skin slapping against skin.

Bucky’s cock pulsated with each thrust into your tight cunt, and you knew he was quickly approaching his end. Your breath hitched when you were brought up to your knees with Bucky’s hand around your throat. He reveled in the vibration your vocal chords produced when you moaned as he fucked you harder. Two cold, metal fingers parted your folds as a third rubbed your clit.

“Not yet, princess.” He warned. You sobbed and bit your lip, squeezing your eyes shut and trying to hold off your orgasm. Bucky grunted as your walls caved around him. Steve’s loud groan caught your attention and you watched as his movements became ragged when streams of white erupted from his cock. Both you and Bucky moaned in unison over the sight of him. Finally, that magic word fell from his lips again. “Cum.” Bucky growled.

Waves of pleasure crashed into the both of you as you came in sync with one another. Your orgasm was so strong that you swear you saw stars. Bucky released his grasp on your neck and held you close, helping you ride it out.

 

Gently, he laid you down and slipped out of you. He pecked your lips before making his way to the bathroom with Steve following behind. You closed your eyes and sighed contently. You were exhausted, but so filled with gratification to even give a damn.

The feeling of a warm wash cloth on the inside of your thighs made you moan softly in appreciation. When your eyes fluttered open, Steve smiled sweetly and continued to clean you. Bucky sat beside you and helped you sit up. His thumb stroked the back of your neck and he held a glass of water to your lips.

“Drink, baby girl.” He encouraged.

After drinking half of the glass, he put it on the night stand and pulled the hair tie out of your hair. Steve threw the towel in the hamper before returning to you. You thanked him by kissing his lips softly, which he happily returned.

“Stay for the night.” You insisted.

Steve chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks. I don’t even think I could walk back to my room.”

Bucky quickly rid the sheets from the bed and put on new ones before helping you lay down. As he slid in next to you, his brows furrowed as he watched Steve walk over to the couch.

“What the hell are you doing, man? Get your ass in this bed.” Bucky laughed.

You patted the free space on the side of you and pulled the covers back. Steve smiled and climbed in beside you. “She likes to cuddle.” Bucky said, wrapping his arm around your lower half while Steve snuggled into your upper half.

Steve buried his face in the back of your neck and sighed tiredly, mumbling, “You guys are kinky freaks. But I dig it.”


End file.
